Kirei
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: When young Rin goes missing by the carelessness of Jaken, all seems lose. But when she is found by a female kitsune and her younger brother, Lord Sesshomaru asks her be Rin's caretaker. Is the Lord of the West falling for her? And why is the young prince
1. Taigasuki: Protector, Warrior, Baby

RD: Hi! Thank you all for visiting, this is my first fic on so be nice ! This is Chapter 1 of this story and if you want to read the Prologue, go to and the story is called…well…Kirei! If you want to read my other works, go to the writer, Princess of Darkness (that's me)!

Disclaimer: Princess of Darkness doesn't own "Inuyasha", Rumiko Takahashi, the Anime/Manga Queen owns it and all the characters. She only own Raikku, Taiga, and any other OC.

__

Kirei

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 1:

Taigasuki: Warrior, Protector, Baby.

"Taiga, will you go get the water and stop being a baby?" a voice called to a small fox demon. The boy, Taiga, had medium length black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, big, red eyes, and two little fox ears on the top of his head.

His little ears seemed to perk up when hearing the call of his sister.

"Raikku!"

"Go!" the voice called again. Taiga growled. He grabbed the water pail and started down the dirt path.

"Stupid Raikku. Stupid pail." Taiga mumbled to himself as walk back toward the village. "Why do I always have to get the water for her tea?"

The pail, almost as big as him, was so heavy with water that poor, little Taiga practically had to drag it. He was almost home when he heard it; the weeps of a child. And what did Taiga do? Go investigating, of course! Taiga dropped the pail and followed the path to a small grove of trees. There, he saw a little girl, about his age, with long, untamed hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled and backed away. Taiga was confused.

"Me? Hurt you? No way!" Taiga said, smiling, "Just want to know why your sad?"

The girl stood up. "I lost my friends and my lord in the forest."

Suddenly, a heroic smirk came across Taiga's face. "Well, I, Taigasuki, will help you-"

"Rin."

"Rin find your lord!" he yelled.

Rin giggled. "You're funny, Taigasuki."

"Just call me Taiga or Tai. Whichever." Taiga said

"So, how are you going to help me?" Rin asked. Taiga paused. He really didn't know. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"My sister!" he yelled, "My sister can help us. She knows this land like the back of her hand!"

"Can she really help?" Rin asked, as they began to walk.

"Yeah, she doesn't have anything better to do." Taiga, as the duo entered the village.

"Taiga, I hope you have the water." Taiga's sister said as he and Rin entered the small house.

"No, I have something better." he joked.

"What could be better than-" a tall, girl fox stopped short. She had long black hair with blue ends, her eyes were a deep purple. She wore a short, blue Yukata with long blue hakama underneath. The woman, Raikku, bent down to take a closer look at Rin.

"Hello." she said sweetly.

"Hi." Rin replied.

"This is Rin, she needs our help."

"So, you want us to help you find your "Lord Sesshomaru" and friend "Jaken"?" Raikku questioned

"Yes, I miss them very much." Rin said somberly.

"Don't be sad, Rin." Taiga said.

"Of course, we'll help you, Rin" Raikku said, smiling, "But, lets get you some food"

RD: What do you think, Read and Review!


	2. Close Encounters of the Sesshomaru kind

R.D: Hello, all! Raikku of the Darkness here! Thanks to Gemini for reviewing…my first review!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own "Inuyasha", if she did, she would have already burned Kagura's stupid feather! (R.D: Stupid feather, I HATE that feather!)

Loneliness……………………………

Kirei

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Sesshomaru Kind

Knows no barrier…………………………

It's been two days since Rin was found by Taiga and Raikku and they are now on the trail of our favorite demon lord.

"Raikku, can we stop and rest? I'm hungry!" Taiga whined, as the strange trio of a vixen, a small male kitsune, and a overly hyper human girl walked down a dirt path in the japanese countryside.

"Tai, we just ate an hour ago, and you just ate so berries three minutes ago!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

Rin laughed. It was fun traveling with Raikku and Taiga. Tai, with his hilarious antics and jokes always kept her entertained and Raikku's protectiveness and beauty made Rin remember her mother. Her mother, Kasha, was beautiful and so warm; always helping and protective of her children. Thinking of her made the 7 year old depressed. She missed her mother.

"Fine, Tai. We'll stop, it's getting hotter anyway and when it gets really hot, you'll get lazy." said Raikku.

The small group turned off the road, to end at a small brook. The water was a clear blue, and the fish were swimming free. Raikku sat down at the base of a sakura tree and children around her.

"So, Raikku, when do you think we're going to find Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"Well, the Hitophami valley is just over the horizon and all we have to do is go through these woods. We're bound to run across him." Raikku answered, closing her eyes lazily. The group was silent for a while, enjoying the serene and quiet of the water's tranquility.

"Hey, Rin! You want explore the forest with me?" Tai asked.

"Sure!" The duo rose and walked toward the forest entrance. "Taiga, Rin, you two be back in a little while." Raikku's voice called after them. A silent breeze flowed through the area. Raikku's eyes opened sharply. _"This smell…could it be?"_

Loneliness knows no barrier…………………………

"So, Rin," Taiga started as he watched Rin pick flowers, "what is your lord like?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is kind and very strong! He always protects me and Jaken." She looked fondly up in the sky. "He saved me from death after I was attacked by wolves. I really care about him and Ah and Uh and even slimy-old Jaken."

The bush behind them rustled. Taiga quickly rose to his feet. Rin followed in suit, then moving behind him. The bush moved more as the creature moved closer to the two, frightened children. Then, out of the bush, popped a small, green toad demon.

"Rin! There you are, you stupid girl! We've been looking for you everywhere!" the toad yelled.

"Hey! You ugly toad-thingy, I don't know who you are, but you are not taking Rin away!" Taiga yelled back at him. The two glared at each other.

"Tai, that's-" Rin stopped suddenly, when a flash of blue fur zoomed past her and kicked Jaken back into the bushes

"Raikku!" They both yelled. Raikku growled. "Demon, if you wish to get to this girl, you'll have to come through me!"

Jaken sputtered in the foliage. "You wench! I'm the retainer of the great Lord Sesshomaru, great inutaisho of the western lands!"

"What?" she said, but had no time to wait for answer, as a clawed hand with magenta stripes on its wrist found it's way around Raikku neck and rose her into the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled

"Ha! Now you aren't so tough!" Jaken chuckled. Sesshomaru glared at Raikku with his golden eyes. "Onna, what are you doing with Rin?" Raikku glared back at him, she couldn't speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Raikku and Taiga found me! They were helping me get back to you, please put her down!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and back to Raikku. "Is this true?" he questioned. Raikku shook her head yes. Sesshomaru loosed his grip, she dropped to the ground.

"Raikku!" Taiga yelled, as he ran over to his older sister. Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry for running away, Lord Sesshomaru." She down in regret.

"It is…alright, Rin." he answered. "Milord! What about the vixen?" asked Jaken. Sesshomaru looked toward the young woman and the small boy. He tossed a small pouch at her feet. "For your trouble."

Taiga picked it up and opened it. "GOLD!" he yelled, excitedly. "We're rich!" He began to do a "Happy dance" until Raikku stopped him.

"We don't want your money." she replied softly.

"WHAT?" Jaken and Taiga yelled together. "Raikku, we need that!"

"Such impudence! Such disrespect! Lord Sesshomaru, do you hear this!" Jaken asked.

"It is not an act of disrespect, but an act of pride." Raikku began, "We have no need for this money. As long as Rin is safe," Raikku looked at Rin, "then we are just fine." Jaken was dumbfounded, Sesshomaru fought back a smirk.

Raikku smiled at Rin. "Be a good girl, Rin. Come on, Tai." They turned to leave. "Bye, Rin!" Taiga yelled over his shoulder. The group watched Raikku and Taiga until they disappeared through the trees.

Fin……………………………

R.D: Well, what do you think? R and R, and I'm not talking about rest and relaxation!


End file.
